


Not Just Friends

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt List #1 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Disputes, M/M, Miscommunication, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: 1. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”





	Not Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Broke Edward's 'no cursing' rule for this.

Edward had not been thrilled with Oswald’s idea to bring Jim Gordon back to Edward’s apartment, but what could he say? He’s just glad that Oswald has found a purpose again, found _meaning._ His mother’s killer is on the loose, and Oswald is not going to stop until he is dead. Edward will aid him in any way to see that through. 

Even if it means having Jim Gordon in their bed.

Where Ed currently wants to be with Oswald. 

It’s not like he’s been planning for a romantic night in, or anything. Not like there’s crème brûlée cooling in his refrigerator, flowers hidden in the shower, or two sirloin steaks waiting to be cooked. Edward had even brought out the candles and been forced to put them away. Tonight is just not going his way. 

But… there are other things they could get up to. Even if it means Oswald will see the flowers. 

Gabe finishes with dumping Jim Gordon on the bed and exits just as quickly, leaving Edward and Oswald alone together.

Well, alone with Jim’s unconscious body. 

“Was beating him really wise?” Edward asks, observing Jim’s face. 

“I was angry,” Oswald admits. Edward smirks. Oh, but that opening is _perfect_. 

“Perhaps you should cool off,” Edward drawls, turning and walking back towards Oswald. He takes hold of the other man’s lapels, pulling him close and bending to whisper into his ear, “Could I interest you in a shower, Mr. Penguin?”

He can hear Oswald swallow, hands coming up to hold Edward’s waist. Then Oswald glances at their guest. 

“He might wake up,” Oswald points out. “I don’t want to be… occupied when that happens.” Edward sighs and kisses him, giving Oswald a taste of what he’s missing.

“Fine,” Edward says, pulling away from him. “Let’s occupy ourselves with something else.”

***

They’re just finishing a duet when Jim Gordon wakes up. 

“What the hell?” he groans.

“At last. How are you feeling?” Oswald asks him, approaching the bed. Jim groans again.

“Not so good.” He looks over Oswald’s shoulder. “Nygma?

“Hi,” Edward chirps, laughing. 

“Long story,” Oswald explains. “He’s a friend.”

“A friend?” Jim asks, confusion written all over his face.

“A _friend_?” Edward echoes darkly. Oswald stiffens, slowly turning to face him. Edward stands, fury quickly overtaking him.

“Edward, let’s not do this just now—”

“Let’s,” Edward hisses. “You’re _unbelievable_!”

“I think I’m gonna go,” Jim says, making to get up. Edward turns his glare onto him, giving Oswald a respite. 

“You stay _right there_ , mister!” Edward shouts, pointing a finger at him. Jim sinks back onto the bed at the command. 

“Edward!” Oswald screeches, stamping his foot. “This isn’t important, what’s important is—” Edward doesn’t wait to hear the rest of that sentence, doesn’t care to know what’s more important than _them_. 

“This isn’t _important_?” Edward is shocked to find that Oswald’s flippancy genuinely _hurts_. Oswald hesitates, perhaps realizing where he’s gone wrong…

“I’m not saying that your friendship isn’t important to me—" Ah, Edward had expected too much of him. His earlier fury returns, with _gusto_.

“We’re not just friends and you _fucking_ know it!” Edward shrieks. Jim’s eyes widen, and his jaw actually _drops._ The strongest language he’s ever heard Edward use before this moment is ‘ _crud_ ’. 

“Yeah, I’m out of here,” Jim says, bolting for the door. Edward must be losing his _mind_. The other men are locked in a standoff; they don’t even watch him go. 

“If you think I’m just going to be your ‘friend with benefits’, you can leave too,” Edward says coldly. Oswald breaks.  

“That’s not what I want,” Oswald says. “I just thought it would be easier than trying to explain.”

“Because you didn’t want Jim to know?” Edward snaps.

“I don’t _care_ who knows,” Oswald declares, sweeping his hands out. Edward sighs. 

“Well if we never explain it, no one will ever know,” he says. “And in that case, I may as well be your dirty little secret.”

“That’s _definitely_ not what I want,” Oswald says, deciding it’s safe enough to reach out and touch Edward’s biceps again. Edward lets him, and Oswald breathes a sigh of relief. Perhaps he can talk his way out of the doghouse after all. “I won’t do it again.”

In Oswald-speak, that’s as good as an apology. Edward pulls him into a hug to let him know he’s forgiven. Besides, it would be silly to let all of his preparations go to waste.


End file.
